Larxene Potter
by DCB0428
Summary: After waking up to find a lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead and discovering it was her eighteenth birthday, Larxene is sent to Hogwarts and surrounded by 11 year olds... And she can't escape. Just read and you'll understand. Rated for language.


I do not own any of these characters. I'd also like to add certain parts are from J.K. Rowling's books, so I don't own those particular parts/

Larxene awoke that morning, feeling like she was forgetting something. She pushed herself out of her bed, the feeling pressing heavily on her. After throwing her black robe on over her pajamas, she caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror and noticed something strange. A red cut could be made out on her forehead. She walked closer to the mirror and looked intently at the mark. A lighting bolt shaped cut. "What the hell?" she murmered as she tried to conceal it with hair. Still with the overwhelming feeling that she was not remebering something important, she opened up a portal and stepped into it. Her room spun out of sight and then Larxene found herself floating in an oblivion of black and white swirls.

Suddenly, the lounge on the ground floor of Castle Oblivion came clear. Several co-workers sat on the couches watching Saturday morning cartoons. One looked away from the screen "Larxene!" said Roxas brightly "Happy birthday!"

So that's what she had been forgetting. Her own birthday. "Oh yeah... Um, thanks," she said, acting as if she knew all along.

"Eighteen, huh?" asked Demyx.

"Yeah," said Larxene.

"Larxene," Xigbar's voice said behind her. She turned to see him offering her a box of cigarettes.

"Um, no," Larxene refused softly.

"Whatever," said Xigbar, pulling a cigarette out for himself and lighting it.

"Xigbar?" Xemnas asked from the couch he was sitting on.

"Yeah I know. Second hand smoking. Happy birthday, Larxene!" he said, disapearing into a portal.

Larxene left the lounge and headed for the kitchen, where she saw a stack of mail. A particular envelope caught her eye. Curious, she checked who it was adressed to. She read the name

Ms. L. Potter Castle Oblivion- Floor 12 Castle Oblivion The World That Never Was Basement of the Mansion in Twighlight Town

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the adress was written in emerald green ink. There was no stamp. Larxene turned the letter over to see a purple seal wax bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounded by a large letter H. She opened the letter slowly. The adress was to her for sure,  
but Potter? She unfolded the message inside.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry -  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed list of all neccesary books and equipment. Terms begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonaGall Deputy Headmistress ---------------------------------------------

"What... The freaking... Hell..." Larxene mouthed, tearing up the letter. "It just must be a prank... Yeah!" she reasured herself. Suddenly, she heard the mail slot open.  
Running to the front door, she saw the same letter. She grabbed it and shocked it to ashes, just to see another one fall in through the slot. Slightly worried, she opened the door.  
No moogle mail carrier; just a bunch of owls. Owls? She slammed the door and picked up the new letter. She opened a portal and stepped in it, still holding on to the letter.  
She emerged on the eighth floor, in Axel's bedroom. Axel sat in front of a computer with a headset on, playing Team Fortress 2. He was, of course, playing as the pyro.

"Burn all you idiots! Burn!" he yelled, not noticing Larxene had walked into the room. Larxene walked up quietly and watched over his shoulder. Then she noticed his username.  
"8floorpyro". Larxene punched him in the back of the head. He turned abruptly, then turned back, just to see his pyro be killed by rocket. "What was that for?!" asked Axel angrily, waiting for the respawn.

"Your that stupid guy who keeps killing me," she grumbled "Anyway, I need you to burn something. But don't just burn it. I mean like, obliterate it,"

"Really?" asked Axel, his eyes widening at the word "burn", and even wider at "obliterate".

"This," said Larxene, holding up the letter.

"Awwww... It's small. Hold on," he shut the game off and took the letter from her. He dropped it on the floor. "Everything is fireproof in here," he said "Except this letter.  
and you, so I think you might want to go into the bathroom, just 'cause, today, I feel like obliterating something,". Larxene obeyed and shut the door behind her. A huge "fwoosh" could be heard behind the door, and and intense heat came through the bottom of it. "Alright," said Axel, his voice sounding a bit sad that it was over. She opened the door and found Axel standing in the center of the room,  
where he had dropped the letter. "It's all gone. No ashes or nothing,"

"Thank you," she said gratefully, opening a portal.

"Wait!" Axel said abruptly "Who was that from?"

"You wouldn't believe it..." she said, blushing a little.

"C'mon!" he begged with a small smile. "Please!"

"Fine. It's..." suddenly, a paper came flapping in the window of Axel's room.

"Holy crap," Axel said under his breathe, glancing at the envelope on his floor "That's the one I just burned," he shook his head "I know I burned it,"

"I... don't know what to do!" said Larxene shaking her head.

"Wait... What was that?" Axel questioned, looking hard at her face.

"What?" she asked.

"That thing on your forehead," said Axel moving closer to her.

"I'm not sure," she said, parting her hair in the front. "Scar, I think,"

"Lightning bolt. Suits you," he said "Does it hurt?"

"No, I don't even notice it," Larxene replied.

There was a loud sound of an engine being revved, and suddenly a huge, black bearded guy on a flying motorcycle crashed through the wall. He hit Axel with incredible velocity and knocked him out the eighth floor window. The fat man crashed through the opposite wall of where he came, where he positioned himself for another flyby in the air, just outside the eighth floor. Larxene heard Axel swear loudly as he suddenly he warped back to the room via portal, a wild look of anger on his face. "Alright you big fat mother..." muttered Axel, summoning his chakrams and swinging them around on his pointer fingers, small tounges of fire erupting from them occaisonally. He was obviously hurt from the hit dealt to him. "Get ready to burn in hell, bitch!" He let one of the chakrams loose and watched it spin towards the bearded man, who saw it coming and pulled out a frilly pink umbrella and shot a blast of whiteness at it from the tip of the umbrella. The chakram went off course, then reappered into Axel's right hand. The man flew into the eighth floor again, but, by now, portals were opening up. First to appear was Demyx, standing unarmed, with a confused look. He ducked, just to miss getting pummeled by the guy on the motorcycle. As the cyclist flew out the window and prepared to attack again, Demyx was spouting cuss words.

"Holy freaking shit!" yelled Demyx, pushing himself off the floor.

Larxene summoned her knives and sent on enchanted with electricity towards the attacker. The knife passed by the man. "What the hell?" Larxene thought "I lined the shot up perfectly!"

Next to appear was Xemnas, an annoyed look on his face. "Really? You can't simply defeat an obese man on a flying motorcycle. Truthfully, I am dissapointed," he sighed, his two, lightsaber-like blades appearing in his hands "I suppose it is my responsibility then,". He ran lightly and jumped out the hole in the wall towards the man. He lifted his left blade, but then stopped in the air. The man held him in the air with a point of his pink umbrella. Xemnas then found himself falling fast into the moat "Nooooooooooooo!" he yelled dramatically before hitting the water's surface in a belly flop.

"Ooch," said Demyx, wincing at the sound of the splash "Uh, yeah, I give up," he said stepping into a portal "I wasn't built for fighting you know. Toodles,"

The rest of Castle Oblivion came to challenge the bearded man. One by one, they were each taken down, or retreated. Now it was down to Larxene, Zexion, and Xigbar.  
"We can't win," Zexion said simply the second he stepped out of the portal.

"What kind of attitude is that?" asked Xigbar, who was fighting to his last breathe, which, as Xemnas said, was coming closer with each cigarette Xigbar smoked.

"He has a charm on him. Can't be touched," answered Zexion. "Also, I have a bit of information that might intrest you, Larxene," he said, opening a portal "The reason for that man's coming is you. That's what he's after," with a wave, Zexion disapeared.

"Damn it!" Xigbar yelled as the fat man flew through for the umpteenth time "Time to wave the white flag," said Number Two sadly "Get outta' here," he ordered Larxene.

"But!" Larxene started.

"He's after you, and Numero Uno's gonna' have my head if we lose you," Xigbar interupted "GO!"

Larxene reluctantly entered a portal. She could defend herself! And what did Xigbar mean that Xemnas didn't want to lose her? She stepped out of the portal, deep in thought, not at first realizing where she had teleported herself. Wasn't Xigbar just as important as she was? She then noticed where she was: Sephimart (the Walmart of Kingdom Hearts, only there was only one Sephimart). She was standing in the cereal aisle.

"What? Larxene?!" Demyx stood at the end of the aisle.

"Demyx? What are you doing here?!" asked Larxene, the rumble of the motorcycle still echoing in her ears.

Demyx looked a tad embarrased "Well, you know how, er, Sephiroth, works here too? I-I mean aside from owning it,"

Larxene responeded with a nod.

"I figured this would be a good place to hide, 'cause..." he paused.

"Because..." Larxene helped him along.

"OK, put it like this. If you go to Google, type in "Badass", Sephiroth is at the top of the list,"

"Good point," she said.

"Sir, I am sorry, but I must ask you to leave," Sephiroth's voice sounded from the front of the store.

"Not until I find her. I know she's here," growled a deep voice.

Larxene looked towards the entrance. Standing there were Sephiroth, and the bearded man.

"Look, sir, Hagrid, is it?" Sephiroth told the Hagrid.

"So that's his name!" thought Larxene.

"You must leave," Sephiroth continued.

At that moment, Hagrid looked away from Sephiroth and staight at Larxene. He pushed past Sephiroth and started charging for her. She tried to create a portal, but Hagrid had already raised the pink umbrella. She saw Demyx's face and heard Sephiroth yelling. Her sight was going blury, and then, everything was black.

-  
- END OF CHAPTER -  
OK, hope you enjoy! Next Chapter is Diagon Alley. It might be a little short, but Chapter 3, the Hogwarts Express, will make up for it.  
Seriously, I have a hilarious idea... Hilarious for readers anyway... Larxene probably will kill me for making her suffer 


End file.
